Die Young
by Rubyredpanda
Summary: Kylie and her sister Carley are trying to survivor as best as they can. With the help of Lee, Doug and the others they think they can make a decent try at it. But will they survivor together as a group or kill each other in the process to eat again. Follow the tale of a few new people that fight each day. SYOC


_**You think your instincts, are your weakness, but they're your strength, trust in them**_

**_FORM IS ON MY PROFILE PLEASE PM ME THE FORM! 3 MALE ROLES & 2 FEMALE ROLES OPEN_**

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since the world went loco. Nothing was the same since we saw a guy practically chew off the face of a camera man in my sister's crew. Everything was crazy like it was so dream, but when we woke up we figured out it was really our reality. Since then Carley, Doug and I have been trying to survive each day as best as we can. Just recently we joined up with another group of survivors three other people named Larry, Glenn and Lilly. I don't exactly know them that well, but as long as it keeps us safe for now we got to go with it. Since we got here we been working on finding away in the back pharmacy for Larry. And so far all we have been doing is arguing well, except me since I like to above causing more drama plus Larry one big guy.<p>

I finally took some time off of school to spend it with my older sister and all heck breaks loose tell me that just isn't bad luck or what. I watched as Larry and Lily paced the floor trying to figure out how they could get into drugs locked in the back. The more they pace like that, the more they get their selves riled up it my eyes. Carley was playing with a radio she found. Doug seemed to be looking out at the street from the front door. Next to me was Glenn talking my ear off, but I've been half listening, but it was helping me calm down.

I had long brown hair that with hazel eyes. I wore it in a braided ponytail to keep the hair out of my eyes. I was a little shorter then Carley with slighter tanned skin. Bright pink lips lightly glossed. Smooth jawline and I still had a little baby fat giving me a younger look. My eyes a little bigger giving off a doe like look with thick eyelashes and eyebrows. My body slightly curvy and toned from years of track. I wore a forest green tank top with tanned cargo pants. Black combat boots and a leather jacket.

**"So Kylie do you have a boyfriend?"** Glenn asked with a raised eyebrow a slight smirk gracing his lips.

**"Nope single."** I said, brushing my messy brown hair to the side. I had it in a loose ponytail that still reached my upper back. **"I don't know if it would be a good to say I'm looking right now."**

**"Well I think it would be a good idea because who knows maybe I might be the one for you."** Glenn said, making me chuckle at his attempt. My hazel eyes locked on his brown ones.

**"hmm Glenn are you trying to seduce me?"** I asked giving him a cocky grin making his cheeks heat up a little more. Before he could respond Lilly walked over to us complaining.

**"Oh my god really guys were trying to do something and you two are flirting right now."** Lilly said with her hands on her hips. A permanent scowl on her face with a disappointing look. Hung my head down a bit ashamed for going along with Glenn but it was fun and he is cute I couldn't help it.

**"Lilly leave my sister alone just let them have some fun because I don't think either of them could help you with getting in the back."** Carley said, defending me. I looked up, giving her a weak smile. **"Let the kids be kids."**

**"If we can't get in the back we can give Larry aspirin if we can't get him nitroglycerin."** Everyone stopped and starred at me. "What its what I was going to school for."

**"Your saying you're a doctor."** Lilly said, putting both of her hands on my shoulders painfully gripping my arms I brushed her hands away.

**"I am a medical student or was."** I said correcting her.

**"That doesn't matter you got a medical knowledge is good enough now I'm glad we let you guys in now."** Lilly said giving me a slight smile. A loud scream was heard from outside and from the looks of it Doug looked like he just got a glimpse of something bad.

**"What is it Doug?"** Carley asked, walking over to his side.

**"It looks like a small group needs so help."**

**"Get away from the door and ignore it."** Larry whisper shouted across the room.**"We don't know them we already took a chance with you guys."**

**"What you expect us to just leave them out there to die?"** I asked, looking at them a bit confused.

**"Kylie we are not going to just let those people die without trying to help."** Carley said reassuring me pulling out her gun. She pushed open the door going out Glenn followed her while Doug stayed at the door. Larry and Lilly complained over in the corner a few bitch's and dumbasses. I don't know, but I was getting a really weird feeling from all of this.


End file.
